Marry The Night
by alicantes
Summary: The town of Mystic Falls has been relatively quiet, until the Salvatore brothers show up. Santana's found a few new "wolf-y" friends, Quinn's bonding with the new guy, and Elena's holding her own. All characters will eventually be brought into this cross.
1. Chapter 1

**QUINN**

There was something about the first day of a new year that made Quinn Fabray smile.

Maybe it was the prospect of being looked at in awe by the freshmen as she walked past, or maybe it was the pleasure of later taunting them in third period. Either way, she was brightest on this day, before the issues of the past were brought up again, and before people had a chance to remember that she really wasn't herself anymore.

She wasn't the infamous Quinn Fabray any longer, she was, in fact, the angel fallen from grace.

She was the one they had all adored, and yet when whispers had grown -_"Did you hear about Quinn? She's knocked up. I heard it was Puckerman, but I also heard Dana say it was a three way deal, Finn and Puck, and she doesn't know who the father is. Can you believe it?"_—everyone had been all too willing to throw her from her pedestal.

But no – she wouldn't think about that now. She couldn't. This wasn't the time for the past. This was a new day, a new year. She would start fresh, and pull herself back to where she belonged. But until then, this glimpse of her former glory would have to satisfy her.

Nearing her homeroom, Quinn saw several groups of girls, their voices lowered in hushed excitement. She didn't dare stop and ask who they were whispering about; for fear that some new scandal had befallen her. Hurrying past, she set her mind to reaching her homeroom without seeing anyone she didn't want to confront.

She reached her class to find it empty. _Of course it's empty_, she scolded herself, _everyone is catching up with their friends, talking about their summer stories. Me, I don't have friends__ or__ stories_.

Quinn sat in the back row, reaching into her bag for her notebook and pen, and then she waited. Ten minutes passed before someone walked in: Bonnie Bennett. The other girl smiled and took a seat in the middle before she turned.

"Hey, how was your summer Quinn?" Quinn remained silent. She had never spoken more than ten words to Bonnie in the thirteen years they'd been at school together, so why was Bonnie speaking to her now?

"Warm," was all Quinn could think of to say, but she said it with a smile nonetheless. Bonnie smiled back, and this time Quinn saw what was going on. The other girl pitied her. Bonnie Bennett pitied Quinn Fabray. It was almost enough to bring her to tears.

Before Quinn could continue the awkward small talk, a flood of people poured into the room, laughing and yelling, and just like that, she was forgotten all over again.

**ELENA**

Elena Gilbert pulled her hair into a ponytail, glanced in the mirror, and then tore the elastic band from her tresses and let them cascade down her shoulders once more. Glaring at her reflection with a surprising degree of frustration, she gave up and grabbed for her clothes, deciding that was an easier battle to fight. Dressed, she grabbed for her phone, pressing one on her speed dial. Sam Evans picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, you're still picking me up right?"

Elena had been friends with Sam for years, back to the preschool days when their mothers had been on the town council together. There wasn't a day when she didn't call him to get him to pick food up and bring it over, or he called her to ask for advice on a video game strategy. They were Sam and Elena, and always would be.

"Did I tell you I would? I'm on my way, God you're impatient. ", Sam laughed on the other line.

"Hey, be nice. If you weren't late all the time I wouldn't have to be impatient. It's really all your fault," she bantered.

"It always is." Sam sighed, and the line went dead.

Sam arrived on time, which for him was twenty minutes late. Elena ran out the door, apple in hand, and hopped into the red truck with the ease of practice. He rolled down the windows and pulled out of her driveway, the wind blowing in his long blonde hair. It made her laugh. "You need a serious haircut," she said, smiling. He looked at her, one eyebrow raised, and gave her his _not gonna happen_ face. "So I heard there's a new guy," Sam said, his voice interested.

"How the hell do you know that already?" They were late, but they weren't that late, that they'd missed the new year gossip, were they?

"Finn texted me, said there's some new guy, apparently just moved here from Italy. Him and his brother, who's older, not in school."

Elena was baffled. "Your ability to learn things when we're only ten minutes late to class astounds me," she said as they pulled into the school parking lot. Hopping out of the car, she yelled a hurried "See you later!" to Sam as she ran towards the front doors. Glancing at the timetable in her hand, she made her way to her homeroom. _Please be open, please be open, please be_- The door was shut. Wincing, she knocked and waited for the door to door swung open, and the grey-haired teacher that opened it was not happy.

"Miss Gilbert, how lovely of you to finally join us."

**SANTANA**

Santana Lopez was in a _very_ bad mood. Her skin was hot, and it itched. No lotion had helped, and she had tried ten different kinds of Bath & Body Works formulas before the irritation had decreased by even a small amount. Her muscles were sore and strained, her body bruised and discoloured. It was always this way the night after a change, which had been happening on schedule for the last three months. As if a girl needed another monthly gift.

The first time it had happened, Noah Puckerman had found her, naked in the forest, bloodied up and disoriented. He had taken her back to her house and explained to her what she was: a werewolf. Santana had laughed at him at first, then yelled, told him to get out, and he eventually had. But as she had sat there that night, what he had said fell into place, all of it making sense, bit by bit. Thinking back to that experience, the trigger, made Santana shudder, despite her body heat.

She stepped into a cold shower, letting the icy water rush over her in an attempt to cool down. Her hair was still full of grime and forest dirt, though she had showered last night as well. It took all of her inconsiderable sneaking talent to get out of the house on those nights, and then sneak back in by scaling her house wall and vaulting in through her window, but she always managed to shower, as late as it was, to avoid her parents bursting in to see her covered in dirt and blood. But this was her life now, and she was going to have to live with it.

It had come as a shock to find out she was not alone in her curse, but what was even more shocking was that the others were her classmates, the people she saw every day. Tyler Lockwood, Noah Puckerman. Santana was the only girl amongst the threesome, though she held her own as much as she did anywhere else. But she'd have to stay her distance during school, she reminded herself. The old Santana wouldn't be hanging out with Puck and Tyler after school unless it was naked hanging out, and the school knew that. So if she started popping beers and playing football, people would notice. And that just would _not_ do.

She patted concealer on her bruises, hiding them the best she could. If anyone asked, she could always say she fell at Summer Training for Cheerios, and, with Coach Sylvester in charge, nobody would question her claims. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and slipped her cheer uniform on, walking out the door to her car. Santana drove alone, seeing as she was _not _a morning person.

The school was buzzing when she arrived, and she couldn't wait to hear the latest dirt. She stopped when she saw Caroline Forbes, talking excitedly. "Hey, what's going on?" Santana hadn't seen Caroline look so excited since she'd taken over the Cheerio captain-ship when Quinn had… well.

"Oh my god San, there's this new guy. Stefan Salvatore. And he is gorgeous. I can't even believe it. He is so my date to the decade dance this year."

Santana merely laughed. When Caroline had her eyes set on a guy, he was dead meat. She felt bad for him already. "Well, where is this fine piece of ass?" Santana looked down the hall, not seeing anyone particularly fresh or interesting. Caroline pointed, and Santana turned.

That's when the smell hit her. It was cold, lifeless. She wrinkled her nose and coughed. Holding her breath, she got a good look at the guy Caroline was talking about. His hair was sandy blonde, and his jaw was hard and defined. But there was something about him that made Santana want to run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. Just as she was thinking of a way to dip from this situation, Puck came up beside her. "Hey hotlips, how bout we take a stroll, if you know what I mean?"

Caroline giggled from behind her, clearly amused by the idea of Santana 'strolling' with Puck. Santana merely nodded and followed him from the gaggle of girls.

"Hey, you okay?" he said, once they were a distance away from the others. "Oh my god was that just me? What was that? That smell?" The thought of it made her want to wretch. Puck looked tense, and that worried her. "That wasn't just you." His voice was full of pent up anger. Santana looked at him, her head cocked to the side, confused.

Tyler came rushing out of nowhere, panting. His voice was low, shallow, and shocked. "What the fuck? When did vampires show up in Mystic Falls?"

**STEFAN**

Stefan made his way to his second class, amidst whispers and stares the entire way. He had expected something along these lines, but seeing it play out was almost too much. Nobody had actually spoken to him, of course. Only about him. They weren't aware that he could hear everything they were saying.

Girls in homeroom whispering about his hair and how they wanted to get to him before Caroline did, whom he expected to be the statuesque blonde stalking the halls. The guys in first period joking about him failing tryouts for the sports teams because he was too scrawny to be a football player and too blunt for soccer: they were lucky he wasn't trying out for either.

Stepping into the class, he saw it was full, except for one seat, to the left of the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He was baffled that the seat wasn't taken by one of the other guys, and, glancing around, he saw that nobody seemed to be taking an interest in her. Stefan sat beside her, and turned his head, glancing at her sidelong. She shifted uneasily in her seat, and he smiled to himself, turning his head back to the front. This time he could sense her glancing at him, and he waited a moment before turning to face her.

"Stefan Salvatore," he said, reaching out a hand to her. She looked at it, and seemed to be deciding whether she should take it or not. "I don't bite – _much_" he joked with a smile, recognizing the irony of the statement. She placed her small hand in his, and shook it softly. "Quinn," she said, and then, after a pause: "Fabray. Quinn Fabray."

"Nice to meet you, Quinn Fabray."


	2. Chapter 2

**CAROLINE**

"Next!" yelled Caroline Forbes, her voice echoing throughout the room. Cheerio tryouts thus far had been a complete _joke_, with several freshmen attempting a routine to a Hannah Montana song. Caroline sat on a panel of three: Coach Sylvester on her left and Santana on her right.

"That was the most offensive thing I've seen in my years as a cheerleading coach. _Disgraceful_." Sue stalked off, and Caroline turned to her friend. "If we don't get anyone with talent, we are going to _crash _and _burn_, San. I won't allow it!"

Santana nodded in agreement. The next candidate walked in and Caroline tensed. She really _dared _to come here, after all that she'd done?

Quinn Fabray stood in the middle of the room, her blonde hair tied up into the signature pony tail of her glory days. Her face was the picture of confidence, but as Caroline and Santana merely stared, she started looking for Sue, as if for a mediator in the situation.

Caroline laughed, deciding to be condescending rather than show her true fear of the other girl. Quinn had always been the golden girl, and when she had fallen from her pedestal, Caroline had stepped up, ready to take her place. There had been no hesitation, no fear of hurting Quinn at all. She had, in fact, had sex with Caroline's then-boyfriend, Noah Puckerman, which meant their previous friendship had been torn in two.

"Well, are you going to begin this travesty, or shall we just skip to the point where I tell you there is no way in hell you are getting on this team?" Santana's voice cut through the air like a knife, her ponytail swinging as she sassed her head from side to side. Caroline smiled. "Listen, Quinn. If you think everything is just going to go back to normal, you're so wro-" She stopped dead as Sue walked in the room again, carrying a full protein shake.

"Well, well, well. Quinn Fabray. There's a ponytail I haven't seen in a while," The coach took her seat at the table, and Caroline remained silent. Sue had always liked Quinn, as much as Sue _could _like someone, anyways, and Caroline had never been able to replace her fully in Coach Sylvester's mind.

"Well, I think we all know that no audition is necessary here," the older woman said, kicking her feet up on the table with a sigh. Caroline could hardly believe her ears. "I totally agr-" she started, but was cut off by Sue's next words.

"You're on the team, Fabray, and I'll be damned if you're not Captain again within the year. Welcome back. Slack off, or get another bun in the oven, and you'll be off the team, and so will your many offspring."

This was _not _happening.

**DAMON**

Damon Salvatore felt like tearing his own heart out. The school was crowded, filled with a torrid human energy, and it made him want to bite someone. He stood off to the side, watching students pass him by, oblivious to the dark stranger lurking in the shadows. He had come to see the girl for himself, this copy of the girl he loved. She had walked by him not a moment past, laughing with a tall, ditzy looking blonde. Seeing her should have made his blood run cold - or hot. He couldn't decide, but as he was dead, his body did neither.

She was exactly like Katherine, and yet they were nothing alike. She carried herself… _differently_, somehow, and yet he was still enchanted by her. It was the dead come again, if that were even possible. But his being here proved that just that was possible, didn't he?

_Stefan_, Damon thought bitterly, _what did you lead me into_?

His brother had been his original motivation for coming back to the small town. Stefan had ruined his life all those years ago, and Damon hadn't planned on letting him forget it.

Damon moved from his spot, loping through the crowds with an easy grace. His eyes were locked on the two girls in front of him, and the blonde spoke.

"Elena, I think Matt is in love with Lord Tubbington."

The girl who looked like Katherine smiled, amazed by her friend's idiocy.

"I think he likes _you_, Brit," Elena said, her eyes sparkling.

Damon was about to move up, follow them even closer, when he was stopped by a wide eyed girl staring up at him.

"I'm Rachel Berry, are you new here?" The girl was so desperate for his attention that it almost made him laugh. _Pathetic_. "I'm not a student here, Rachel," Damon replied, his voice smooth. The younger girl looked disappointed. "Oh, are you a friend of someone's?"

Damon smirked. He was nobody's friend. "I'm Stefan's brother. Stefan Salvatore, he's the one who's new here, Rachel Berry," his eyes flared, a tricky smile playing on his lips. The girl looked weak in the knees.

"I should show you around town, I know everything about it."

Damon considered the girl's offer, deciding she could be a useful addition to his life here. A willing human subject? A vampire was always in need of one of those.

His eyes smoldered now, power radiating from them as he stared her down. "You're going to keep an eye on Elena Gilbert, and then you're going to come to the Salvatore boarding house."

Rachel repeated his words, and it was done. He'd take care of her parents later, telling them to believe she was on a trip somewhere, or something equally lame.

Twenty minutes in, he had a spy, a human bloodbank, and he had seen Elena.

_I think I like it here._

**BRITTANY**

The field was crowded when Brittany Pierce walked into the sets of bleachers, looking for Elena. Who she found instead was Tyler Lockwood, sitting alone on the top row. Walking up, Brittany sat down next to him, her blonde hair swinging in its Cheerio ponytail.

"What's wrong, Tyler?"

Brittany and Tyler had gone to school together for years, but the two rarely crossed paths anymore. They had used to hook up, but lately he just thought she was too stupid for him.

At least, that's what he had said to Matt Donovan, who had then punched him square in the jaw.

Tyler glanced at her sidelong, groaning. "What do you want, Britt?"

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed. "I wanted to see why you look so sad."

"I'm not sad."

The look on his face said otherwise. Brittany dropped her voice to a whisper.

"Is it the whole _werewolf_ thing?"

Tyler's face was full of such terror that Brittany wasn't surprised when he stood up, and moved away from her.

She couldn't explain how she'd come to know about Tyler, Puck, and Santana, but she did. She just _understood_. It was one of the few things she could say that she knew for certain. It just made sense.

She could feel it, just like she could feel the cold, scary feeling of the new boy.

"How do you know that, Brittany?" Tyler's voice was so blunt that Brittany felt like leaving in tears. She couldn't _help _it, why was she being blamed for it?

"I don't know, I just do. I know that you and Puck are, and so is Santana. And none of them told me, either, so don't go wolf out on them."

Tyler snapped. "You can't say stuff like that in public, Britt! People can't know!"

He moved closer to her then, and sat back down beside her. It made it easier to keep her quiet, she guessed.

"I'm sorry." Her eyes went to her shoes, and she sighed. The feelings lately had almost been too much. The wolfpack, the new boy, then there was Bonnie, who had a weird feeling, and this angry energy that made Brittany want to scream.

"I can't understand how you of all people know about this." Tyler was bewildered, and Brittany was hurt.

"I'm done here, Tyler. I can't tell you how I know, but I do. I'm not as stupid as people think I am, okay?" and with that, the tall blonde stalked off, joining the Cheerios on the field.

**STEFAN**

The school was empty, and Stefan stood beside the office doors, waiting for his escort. The school had some sort of touring program for new students, and Stefan had been signed up automatically, and so there he stood, waiting for some unwilling student to come along.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned with a sigh.

The girl in front of him smiled. "Stefan, right?"

Stefan couldn't believe his luck. "That's me. And you're Quinn."

The blonde girl was in a cheer uniform, one that Stefan was sure he would have noticed earlier. "You're a cheerleader?"

She nodded. "Yes I am, have been since Freshman year."

"I used to be one too. It's a calling, I guess." He smiled, letting her in on the joke. She awarded him with a tinkling laugh.

There was something about this girl that made Stefan think. In the hours since he had last saw her, there was a new power in her stance. She wasn't as broken; she didn't seem as much of a shell. And yet he found himself wondering if it was all part of the act.

"Well, I guess I should show you around," Quinn turned away from him, leading him down the hall. They passed classrooms, offices, teachers in the halls, and all had an accompanying smile for the charming Miss Fabray, and all had a story that she detailed to him.

He found himself caught in her web, lingering on her every word, admiring the magic with which she smiled. The last room was an auditorium, a projector set up in the middle, filled with plush red seats. "This is where the Glee club performs, or occasionally we have a Talent Show for charity, things like that," Quinn said, her voice wavering a little.

"Do you sing?" Stefan walked past her into the room, glancing around. She laughed weakly behind him.

"No, that's not really my thing."

"No? You look like you'd be a great performer," Stefan said, his eyes teasing. "Come on, there has to be some singing talent in you. You look like the type of girl who's talented at _everything_. And don't tell me otherwise, because I won't believe you."

She blushed, and walked forward to meet him. "I used to. I don't anymore."

Stefan nodded. There was something in her voice that warned him not to press further, and he stayed silent.

"I wonder what they were watching," Stefan moved towards the projector, deciding to change the subject. Flicking it on with a practiced hand, he wound it and set it to play. A flood of pictures started flashing by slowly. "Cool."

Looking back, he saw Quinn stopped in her tracks, watching the screen with scared eyes. "Is everything okay?" Stefan crossed the aisle towards her, concerned.

She merely nodded, eyes still on the screen. "It's a slideshow of the last year." Her voice was meek, reminding him of her earlier greeting in class.

Turning back to the slideshow, Stefan watched as unfamiliar faces crossed the screen. It was when a giant photo with "_New Directions_" under it came on screen that Quinn took a step back, and Stefan saw what she'd been hiding.

The blonde girl on screen was her, undoubtedly, and the swell of her stomach left no other explanation. "You had a baby?" Stefan's voice was gentle.

Quinn's eyes were watering, and tears spilled over, running down her cheeks in quiet streams. He'd never seen someone look so beautiful, in such a broken way.

He didn't know what to do. He was afraid he'd overstep if he touched her, and he was afraid he'd lose all chance of knowing her if he didn't do something.

"I like babies," he said stupidly. She managed a shaky laugh at that, and rubbed her eyes. He raised a hand, and wiped one last tear from her cheek. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

The room was so quiet that when the third voice spoke they both turned in shock.

"Bravo, Stefan. Always the hero." The dark figure remained poised in the doorway, long hair cascading down her shoulders.

Stefan couldn't believe his eyes. His heart squeezed, and he squinted. Quinn, next to him, called out, her voice confused. "Hello?"

"_You look like the type of girl who's talented at everything_" The other voice mocked. "Come on, Stefan. You can do better than that."

Stefan was still frozen, and he could feel Quinn tensing, drawing away from him.

There was only one person who could cause such unexplained fear, despite her beauty, and as she stepped into the light of the projector, Stefan finally found his voice.

"_Katherine._"


End file.
